


Swatch

by Kravshaw



Series: Swatch [1]
Category: Hentai - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ambiguous Age, Blackmail, Bus, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Goths, Hentai, Hentai-Speech, Lingerie, Love Hotels, Mind Break, Mind Control, Public Blow Jobs, Reality Rewrite, Sexy/Slutty Clothing, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: Swatch! The brand new secret app, distributed to those with massive sex drives. Change the world around you for your own debaucherous needs! Need a fun time?
Series: Swatch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891231
Kudos: 41





	1. Swatch: New Craze

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there beautiful, thanks for feeling a bit devilish!
> 
> I have plans to continue this story, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Drop a Kudos, comment, or request. (ﾉ･_-)☆
> 
> Ask me a question on CuriousCat!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/kravshaw
> 
> I do commissions and also a prostitute on the Primal Hub Server in FF14! Check me out at:  
> https://kokoforhire.carrd.co/
> 
> どうも!

The cafe patio was rustic and cute, especially in the middle of a city. Small circular wooden tables festoon the outdoor area, adorned by quaint wooden stools tucked under them. The cafe was barren of customers on this hazy midday, bar two customers. A handsome man in his late 20s, masculine features, tanned skin, with black hair tied into a small bun at its back, sat arms crossed in a stool. His black leather jacket, band undershirt, ripped jeans, and converse gave off an aura of punk and rebellion. He leaned forward sipping his dark coffee.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” The man asserted, “Figures. Everyone online is a liar, I guess.” the man said in a huff.

Beside him stood a lanky young man, looking no older than a late teen, with bright blonde shaggy hair. His glasses fell a bit lopsided on his face, but he wore them with a prideful look. The boy’s attire exudes a dorky presence as if someone was begging him to be shoved into a locker. He wore a graphic-tee about some lame low-hanging joke, khaki shorts, and basic sneakers.

“You’re Yuito-san, right?” he asked in an almost too-nice tone.

The man put down his warm coffee onto the porcelain coffee saucer.

“Yeah. But you’re not Niko-san. I’m guessing those pictures were fake too, huh?” Yuito shot a dirty look.

The boy clutched the strap of his brown messenger bag. He quickly sat down in the stool across from the punk. Yuito’s eyebrow twitched in aggravation, taking a quick sip of his coffee.

“Look, man. I’m straight, so, piss off!” Yuito barked.

“You can call me Sora-san, then!” the boy said without missing a beat.

Sora lifted his hand, pointing it at the punk, looking for a handshake. A silence passed for a brief moment. Yuito half-heartedly smacked his hand out of the air. His mood seemed somewhere between sour and uncaring. Sora left his hand in the air for a couple of seconds before pulling it to his side and giving a smile. Something about the boy seemed off, almost happy in the situation they were stuck in.

“What’s your deal, man?” the punk sighed.

“You’re here for a hookup, right?” Sora whispered.

“Yeah, but you're not who you said you were. So I guess we’re both fucked, eh?”

The young man reached below the table, fiddling with his pocket for a moment. Like a blur, Sora pulled his phone from his pocket and began gazing into it on the table. Yuito rolled his eyes, giving a sigh before downing the rest of his coffee in one fell swoop. Pushing off of the table he raised to his feet, now standing just under six feet.

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I have more important things to do.” Yuito divulged, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Sora broke from his phone and stared into Yuito’s eyes.

“Alright, see you later, Yui-chan!” Sora cheered with a grin.

The hairs on the man’s neck stood at attention. His eyebrow twitching, he took one step toward Sora, ending mere inches from the boy. Looming over him, the punk gave him a deathly stare.

“What’d you call me?” he growled.

“That’s your name right, Yuiko-san?” Sora pointed out.

Yuito bent down, clutching fistfuls of Sora’s shirt. He lifted the kid to his level, Sora quickly snagged his phone before the grapple. The aggravation at his situation turned to anger as Yuito balled his fist next to him.

[He lied about being the Niko-san, asked for a hookup, and has the audacity to disrespect me?] Yuito thought.

A trail of pink smoke poured from Sora’s phone. Yuito wound his fist back ready to show this kid the error of his ways. Just before he releases his arm the trail slowly encases the two. Small yellow sparks and glowing pink ethereal hearts drift out of the torrent of smoke. A small chime buzzed from the phone, “Reality Changed!”

The smoke expands and thins, quickly fading away to the surrounding street. Sora stumbles back, catching himself from the clutches of the older man. A sinister grin crept across Sora’s face as he stared at his phone. A clean user interface radiated from the phone, a small logo of intertwined gender symbols with the title “Swatch” in front of them.

“How do you feel, Yuiko-san?” Sora sneered.

The smoke faded, revealing a figure, however, this was not Yuito. A tall woman stood in his place. Her features were similar to Yuito, yet feminine. Her face was soft, with high cheekbones. The woman’s hourglass figure would warrant any man’s attention. Yuiko’s silky black hair unfurled, gently ceasing at her mid-back. A sheer-black long sleeve blouse hugged her body, intimating her lacy bra holding back her large breasts. Her sexy blouse was tucked into a flowy dark velvet mini-skirt, ankle-high black boots adorn her cute feet.

Slithering up to the table, the smoke twisted around Yuito’s phone. Swirling for a moment before dissipating, leaving behind not a phone, but a small quilted leather clutch purse with thick silver studs. The woman stood idle, glancing around slowly as Sora’s phone chimed once more, “Preset #6 loaded, clothing adapted” in a robotic voice.

The woman quickly looks down to her slender hands, long nails shining like obsidian. A panicked look overtakes her as her gaze spots her sizable chest. Her gothic makeup complimenting her features. Alarmed gasps escape from her soft lips, as she grasped at her body, touching her breasts and nethers. As her hand grazed her crotch an electric jolt tore through her body.

“Enjoying yourself, my dear?” Sora quizzed, eyeing the woman’s lewd actions.

The woman’s gaze locked-onto the boy.

“W-what did you do to me, asshole? Where’s my cock?” the woman growled in a shrill voice.

Sora’s eyes fell to his phone, “Oh. You still got that guy brain? Hold on.” he replied monotone.

The boy’s fingers tap away at his phone, ignoring the transformed Yuito, now Yuiko. She took a careful step in her heeled boots, anger burning. A small click pops in her head, something was wrong, her body felt warm, her mind a bit hazy. She gave a slight stumble before catching herself. All her thoughts shifted and twisted into corrupted versions of themselves, her posture and mannerisms became more “lady-like.”

“What’s going on? Why?-” Yuiko groaned.

“Still not giving into the app? Fuck, you’re persistent.” the young man claimed.

“I didn’t want to do this… It’s no fun loading in a new personality.”

Yuiko froze, fear sending shivers down her spine. She rose up, her mood more feminine and dainty. She fixed her clothes, straightening and fluffing them. She placed her hand on her hip.

“Okay! No need to do that, kid!” Yuiko pleaded, her hands making a praying motion.

“Are you sure? It’s just one button press after all…” Sora smirked.

“No, no, no! What do you want? Money? Or-” she asked, realizing what the kid wanted mid-sentence.

The boy walked over to the purse on the table fishing out a credit card, raising it toward the woman. He picked up the purse, holding it in front of her tauntingly.

“Let’s go to a love hotel. Your treat, of course. Here’s your purse, sexy.”

Yuiko looked across the street, the passersby starting to stare at this woman and teenager. She snatched the purse from his hands, begrudgingly giving a nod, walking them both to the small gate.

A heavy wooden door closed behind them, as they entered their hotel room. The simple and rustic look gave a cozy atmosphere to the sinful room. The queen bed sat in the middle of the room, opposite the large TV affixed to the wall displaying menus and options for all sorts of things. Yuiko tossed her purse onto the entertainment center resting below the large TV. She pulled up her skirt a bit.

“God, I can’t believe this is happening to me…” Yuiko sighed, “Alright, Sora-kun. What do you want?”

Sora plopped down onto the bouncy bed, leaning backward, gazing upon the room. Grabbing the remote he scans through the menus of the TV. Scrolling past room service, oils, and lotions, stopping at the costume tab.

“I think you know exactly what I want, Yui-chan,” Sora states, a strange air of confidence emanated from him.

The boy pats the bed next to him, motioning her to sit next to him.

Yuiko hesitantly walks to the bed, removing her shoes, showing her frilly socks. She gently sits on the red satin sheets, her small underwear leaving the cold satin to caress her butt. Her skin raises, the goosebumps jump across her body as her heart beats a mile a minute.

“If… I do this. You won’t do anything else to me, okay? And change me back too!” Yuiko exclaimed.

Sora turned to Yuiko, his cocky smile making her nervous.

“Hmm. Deal. I fuck you, and I’ll change you.” he says clicking the remote.

Yuiko’s face blushed bright red, her mind traveling. Button by button, she undoes her blouse. As her hands reached the final button, Sora jumped toward her. His hands grasping her lacy purple bra, his tongue forcing itself into her mouth. Her arms instinctually push him away, before stopping, not wanting to make this kid mad. She lays against the bed, allowing him to use her body as his hands pull up her bra, revealing her perky pink nipples.

Sora breaks the kiss, his hands stopping in their tracks. He lifts himself above her, his face serious.

“Play along like a good girl, or I’ll make you a good little slut!” the boy screams.

Yuiko’s body shivers as he screams at her. Fingers grasp against his shorts, unbuttoning and pulling them down.

“P- please, use my chest… Sora-kun.” she mutters.

Sora gives a cheeky smile before straddling her torso. He pulls his rod from his pants, its competent size fills Yui-chan with dread, knowing what is to “come” and “cum”. His hands grope her breasts, pulling his cock between the love mounds. Her soft skin excited him as he pumped his meat, against her chin. With each pump, Yuiko felt something she's never felt, womanly arousal. The sparks jump across her body, a pressure building above her groin.

“Lick it. Taste me, Yui-chan.” Sora moaned.

As the boy thrust toward her face, Yuiko gave a lewd expression as she pulled her tongue down, swirling around the tip. The embarrassment both fueled her arousal and fear, unknown what was what. Sora slowed his pace, releasing her breasts, he grasped her wrists, pulling them toward herself. Yuiko went on autopilot, she took her breasts in hand, rubbing them against Sora’s cock, pulling on her nipples in experimentation.

“Good girl... Looks like... I don’t have to... replace your mind... But…” Sora said between breaths.

The boy grabbed his phone next to him, scrolling through the interface. He stopped, pulling a sliding bar to the far right. Tapping a checkbox, a drag-down menu, and pressing the “Apply” button in a fluid motion. His phone chimed, “Reality Changed!”

“That should be good!” Sora chuckled.

As his fingers finish their assault, Yuiko feels another click in her mind. Everything feels like double, the silky satin, the skin rubbing, the playing of her nipples. Her mind feels foggy, all the lewd images of women replaced with men, sexy, sexy men: their muscles, strong features, thick cocks. Yuiko moans loudly as she pumps her partner’s cock, not knowing why he’s so attractive so suddenly.

[Have I always liked men?] Yuiko thought.

[What am I saying? This guy’s messing with me!]

“Oooo, Yui-chan.” Sora groans.

Thrusting toward Yuiko, Sora’s rod drips a small glob of viscous liquid. Her tongue licking and lapping up the glob. As it strikes her taste buds, her body shivers, her pussy aches. The precum leaking from the boy’s cock tasted like heaven to the new woman. Enraptured by the taste, Yuiko’s moans grow louder and lewder. Sora’s face contorts as he forces his cock between her chest one final time. His body tenses as his hot sticky semen sprays across Yui-chan’s face. Strands of the spunk fall across her tongue, numbing her head, sending her body into a bestial heat.

“Ah… Looks like those tweaks worked. You love the taste of my cum don’t you?” Sora goaded.

Yuiko panted on the bed for a moment, limp.

“Your seed is sooo good~ Let’s get to the main course, Sora-kun.” Yuiko panted.

Sora stood on the bed as he stripped his clothes off, throwing them onto the floor. Yuiko swiftly followed, standing next to the bed, she unhooked her bra and threw her blouse to the floor. Her skirt unzipped, revealing her sheer purple lacy panties. Her unmentionables lay against her skirt. Her torrid body stood, her pussy dripping with nervous anticipation. Yuiko knew she had never had a dick before, nor thought she ever would. But her pussy, her womb craved its touch.

Sora sat against the headboard, pillows comforting his back. His shaft, even after the titjob, stood at attention as his eyes gaze upon his prey. Yui-chan stroked her finger across her face, obtaining as much spare semen as possible before plunging the finger into her mouth. Her mouth twirling and sucking the flavor from it.

“Come here, Yui-chan. I want to feel your tight new pussy.” Sora teased.

The woman blushed, ready for the new sensation her body craved. She crawled on the bed, her hips swaying seductively, did she want this as bad as he did?

“It eagerly wants to meet you too, big boy~” Yuiko purred.

She straddled the boy in this odd turn of events, his cock grinding against her pussy. Her juices lubing them together. Her body yearned for this, it needed this. Yuiko bit her lip as she grabbed the shaft, angling it to her entrance. Her body eases it in as she slides down onto the cock. Her walls encasing this heavenly rod were too much. Her mouth went agape, her eyes wide, locked to the teenager. Her hips bounce on their own.

“That’s right. Ease into it.” Sora said giving a pained look.

Jolts of electricity rocketed through her, her body getting hot as her feminine moans echoed through the room. This feeling was too good, her body moved on its own, not caring about them going at it raw. Sora’s tip knocked at the entrance of her womb, pressing a “crazy button,” Yuiko screamed as her pussy tightened and quivered. Her first female orgasm just from striking her womb entrance.

“Ooooooooooooooooooo! My pussy! My pussy feels so good!” Yuiko moaned.

“You like it?” Sora quizzed, pressing her hips down against his. 

“You’re cock is sooooo, good! I might go crazy, Sora-chan!”

“Spoken like a true slutty servant.”

Sora tapped at his phone, quickly pressing a drop-down menu, his phone sending a warning message. Dismissing it, he pressed apply.

“Sorry, but I told you I’d change you. Say goodbye to your old life! You’re mine now, Yui-chan!” Sora exclaimed.

A drop of fear ran down Yuiko’s spine as her mind fell silent. Her eyes rolled back as she seized on Sora’s cock. Her memories and personality being rewritten to suit Sora’s needs. Her body thrusts against his cock on instinct alone, soft moans escaping as her mind is blended and remodeled. Her body falls limp, cock still hilted in her. Her head lifted up shakily, her eyes meeting Sora’s.

“Good morning, dear. You were pleasuring your master!” Sora barked.

Yuiko’s expression grew alert, she looked down at her new master, her body intertwined with his. Her hips buck and gyrate, her plump ass grinding against her young master’s thighs.

“Of course, Master! I’m here to please you and only you!” She said coming down from a bounce.

“Oooooooooooo! U-use my pussy to your heart’s content!”

Her wet pussy grips and tugs against Sora’s cock, her hand moving toward her clitoris. Her fingertips rub and twirl around her sensitive button. Her moans grow louder and lewder as her expression twists into a sinful look. Her tongue escapes her mouth, as her eyes fill with lust.

“Y-Yui-chan… I’m gonna-”

“Do it in me, Master! Yui’s pussy is hungry!” Yuiko growled.

Sora pulls Yuiko hips down onto his, the rod striking her womb once more. Both their bodies tense, as a moment of silence overtakes them. Their loud moans mix as both are sent into a mind-numbing orgasm. Yuiko’s plethoric pussy filled with her young master’s cum. Small thrusts pump more and more juice into her greedy hole. She leans down, passionately kissing Sora.

A small knock at the door alerts them, as a small metal tray with a neatly-folded outfit is slid through a hole in the door.

“What is that, Master?” Yuiko asks innocently.

“We’re gonna be here for a while, Yui-chan. I got you some new clothes since we’re gonna keep going.”

Yuiko gave a small nod.

“I think I’ll like this doll…” Sora snarked.


	2. Swatch: Free Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora gets a devilish idea on his way to the bus.

Hot sticky air wafts through the midsummer morning. Cicadas chirp behind a rural bus stop, a thicket resting just behind the neat concrete platform. A small cough rings out of the silence that surrounded the few people waiting for their transportation. A short woman, her body was ancient and hunched, clutching a wooden cane looking almost like a hiking stick. Other pedestrians sprinkle across the platform. From your generic businessman to a child no older than 10 on his way to school.

A spindly looking teen shuffles slowly past the metal sign of the stop. His shaggy blonde hair falling halfway down his face, his roots cutting a deep onyx color. A baggy shirt hung off his body as he took an exacerbated yawn. Stopping just shy of the center of the platform he glanced down the long road. He pulled his smartphone from his loose shorts as five chimes rang out, quickly unlocking it he scrolled down his messages. The many “friends” in his messages called him Sora, and seemed to all send the same “Good Morning!” message at the exact same time.

“How are you doing this morning, dearie?” the old woman croaked out under her medical mask.

Sora looked down at the hag. The thick glass of her spectacles obscuring her eyes as she gazes up to him. Her warm smile radiated a sincerity to her question.

“Tired. A bit hungover from last night too.” the boy yawned.

The woman nodded slowly, placing both hands on her cane. She gave a worried look before speaking out to him.

“You know… I used to be quite the wild child back in the day,” she paused, “You should be smart and focus on your education.”

Though her words were earnest, Sora only focused on one phrase. Vile thoughts peaked in his mind. Like a machine, his fingers tapped away, moving across his phone to a specific app. A large ‘S’ with half blue and pink box surrounded it expanded across the screen. A dark blue background overtook the display. Big letters spelling “Swatch!” twisted playfully in the middle of the phone before moving to the top rim.

“You were pretty wild, huh? I’d love to see what that mouth could do back in the day!” He exclaimed.

Shock overtook the woman’s face. One swift hand readied to swing her cane to the teen’s shin. A final finger tapped as the app finalized the command. Pink smoke poured from Sora’s phone screen, quickly surrounding the two in a torrent of strange energy. “Reality Changed!” echoed out in a robotic voice. The smoke dissipated leaving him, untouched and normal.

Pink fumes trail off of where the woman stood, in her place, a figure stands straight. Far younger than the old woman, possibly in her early 20s, stood where she once did. Her features looked very similar, yet tight and young, perfectly accented by her lightweight and thin glasses. A mass of silver curled hair grew and darkened into a high ponytail. Conservative clothes shifted in a pink mass before settling on her form. A loose black camisole hung on her lithe form, gently tucked into her high-waisted leopard print shorts. The sneakers melted away to dust, leaving behind a pair of cute open-toed sandals.

The girl’s eyes glazed over, her body falling limp in her stance. The bystanders show no reaction to the strangeness around them. Her medical mask became black silk with a gold zipper across it.

“You were about to give me a blowjob in front of everyone. Remember, ‘Wild Child’?” Sora barked.

Light filled her eyes once more as recognition came to her. Turning to the boy, her breasts giving a slight jiggle as the strap of her black bra falling down her shoulder.

“Oh… yeah. Sure, dude!” she replied with a mindless grin.

The thick wooden cane clatters to the pavement below. Swaying her hips like a provocative vixen, the young woman cleared the two-meter gap between them. The soft old woman was no more, reduced to the wild child she was back in her prime. Sora gave a meaty smile as the woman intertwined their legs as if she hooked her prize fish. A slender hand slithered up to unzip her silk mask, revealing a pair of loaded red lips. Hands mobilized across the teen’s torso leading down to his waistband. Her lips purse as she lunged forward, their lips locking in a deep kiss. Crimson lipstick smears across his tongue as her tongue forced its way into the boy’s mouth.

Sora pushed off of the torrid lady, a scowl across his face. A rope of saliva linking their sodden lips.

“Hey, bitch. I say blowjob!” the boy growled.

The Wild Child gave a bubbly wink, undeterred from the boy’s abusive voice.

“Yes, sir!” she chirped.

Dipping deeply, the girl squatted in a swift motion. Her leopard print shorts riding up against her tight body. Fingers drill into his waistband, plucking gently against his skin. Curling around the hem, the boy’s shorts skate down to his knees, a fleshy iron shaft swung to attention. Pursed lips gave no quarter as they clasp around the head of Sora’s member. Wild Child’s eyes filled with a longing for the teen before her.

Plump lips seal around the cock’s head as a gooey tongue pokes and teases him. Hands plant on the boy’s hips as the girl eases down against the meat before her. A slight gag escapes as a moist sucking sound overtakes it. Wild Child’s head slowly rocks back and forth. Sora looks down at the girl before nibbling his bottom lip and giving a lewd exhale. His frantic easy-going expression radiated as he began looking to the bystanders, still no recognition of what is happening before them. A cocky smile overtook his face.

Raven hair bounced in the compact ponytail with each motion. Mid-plunge, the boy’s hips thrust into the girl’s mouth. A gag rang out as the full tool dived down Wild Child’s throat. Beads of salty ooze dribbled down her esophagus.

“Ooooh, yeah! You were right… such a wild child,” Sora affirmed as he threw his head back.

A distant rumble reverberated down the long road. Sora looked over in surprise as a faint sigh loosened from his lips.

“Let’s see how wild you can get!” he barked.

The teen’s hands clutched the vixen’s head. Fingers tighten through her velvety hair as Sora’s pace quickened. Wild pants ring from the woman as her mouth and head were thrust into the boy’s crotch, used like some toy. Nethers moisten and drip from the anticipation of actions to come. The teen moans out at the pleasure of his own living cock vacuum. Wild Child’s head is pulled into his crotch one final time as his body shivers. A thick vein pulses at the bottom of the boy’s cock teasing the girl’s tongue.

“The bus- the bus is cumming! Drink it all up!” he exclaimed.

Thick ropes of viscous fluid coat the girl’s mouth. Wild Child’s eyes roll back as the taste and smell overpower her new thoughts. Sora pulls the girl from his cock, her mouth filled with a white paste. Her lips close, swirling her tongue around she opens it one final time for the boy. A spotless little mouth bears his dirty secrets. A loud hiss rumbles down the road to the platform. Azure lights barrel down as the town bus screeches to a halt. The boy pulls his shorts from his knees. Just as the girl zips her mask closed, hiding her devilish grin from the others.

The bystanders begin boarding the bus as the girl bounces playfully to her feet once more. Sora extends his hand offering for the girl to go before him. With a graceful bow, she takes a step onto the bus as the same hand gives a firm slap on her bottom. She grasps the railing as a wave of pleasure takes her, wetness dripping from her nethers. The boy chuckles as he takes a step after the “Wild Child.” Normal laughs turn maniacal as the doors to the bus seal shut.

As the bus drives off, a pink smoke fills the air within it.


End file.
